Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel ?
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Antoine n'a pas posté de vidéos depuis trop longtemps... Que lui est-il passé ! On révèle tout ! ( Regroupement de plusieurs OS ) - / WTC / SLG / Spoil sur les derniers épisodes / Attention : Alternance Humour / Dark entre les OS
1. Prologue

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel ?**

Je poste cette fic parce que j'en ai marre de ces… cons _(et le mot est faible…)_ qui critiquent les Youtubers _(ici, Antoine Daniel)_. Ils ont leurs raisons s'ils ne postent pas de vidéos, bordel ! _(HOU ! Je m'énerve __**xD**__) _Arrêtez de les insulter sans connaissance de cause. Ils ont une vie ! Et oui, c'est triste à dire, mais les Podcasteurs sont des humains comme vous et moi...

De plus, je suis convaincue que s'il n'a pas posté de vidéos, c'est qu'il a une excellente raison.

Je sais très bien que ça ne changera rien, mais je tenais à écrire à ce sujet.

.

.

Pour cette fanfiction, je regroupe plusieurs OS _(One Shot)_** [1]**

Comment je procède : J'alternerai une histoire à but humoristique et une plus dark pour pointer du doigt le fait que Antoine a peut-être de gros problèmes et que c'est vraiment pas intelligent de le critiquer.

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais poster. Pour le moment j'en ai écrit trois.

Je commence par une histoire surréaliste. La seconde est bien _(BIEN !)_ dark mais je vous encourage vraiment à la lire car elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Et pour la troisième... C'est vraiment du gros n'importe quoi **xD** _(je me suis laissée aller... _^^_)_...

Bref, voici mes explications _(farfelues, certes)_ et j'envoie toutes mes ondes positives à Antoine pour le soutenir ! \^0^/

.

.

Personnes présentes : **Antoine Daniel**_ (WTC),_ **Mathieu Sommet** – et l'équipe de SLG – et… **moi** _(OUI ça fait celle qui se la pète mais il me fallait un perso secondaire qui n'existait pas et comme c'est mon idée je fais ce que je veux __**:P**__)_

**ATTENTIIIIIOOOOONNNNN / SPOIL / SPOIL / Derniers épisodes de SLG et WTC / SPOIL / SPOIL / ATTENTIIIIIOOOOONNNNN**

Maintenant, à vous de lire ce qu'il s'est « vraiment » passé **;)**

Et si vous voyez des messages insultant sur Antoine Daniel, partagez le liens du second OS, on va voir si ils font toujours les malins **:3** _(Oooooh ! La pub __**;)**_**[2]**_)_

**/ **_**Est aller faire un tour sur le Facebook de WTC **_**/ **... Oups... Le prochain épisode de WTC sort bientôt **xD **Bon, bah... On fait _comme si_, hein !? **;3**

.

.

**PS :** Merci beaucoup à **Ayane45** d'avoir accepté que j'utilise son Fanart _/ bisous ! /_ Allez voir son deviantart, elle dessine super bien !

.

.

.

**[1]** Si certaines personnes _(Coucou, __**Nodoka997**__ !)_ veulent poster un OS de ce genre (peu importe sur qui) et qu'ils souhaitent le poster dans cette fiction, je suis totalement d'accord !

**[2]** Certains devraient plus s'inquiéter pour les Youtubers qu'ils admirent plutôt qu'à leur propre divertissement... / colère /


	2. Premier OS : En cage depuis des mois

Voila le premier OS (One Shot) que cette fanfiction **:D**

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour la publier **^^'**

Avant de lire, il faut que je vous avertisse de quelques changements :

\- Je pensais commencer par un chapitre à caractère humoriste mais alors que j'écrivais je me suis rendue compte que l'atmosphère était plutôt sombre... Veuillez m'excuser pour cela ^^'

\- Suite à ça, et pour faire passer la pilule de ce chapitre, je posterais ensuite une chapitre WTF **;)**

\- Un passage de la fanfic est très... dur, je place donc des _/_ pour prévenir ce passage. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne le lisez pas, c'est juste une description, ça ne donne pas d'information importe pour la suite.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews,

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Premier OS :**En cage depuis des mois_

Mathieu était là, devant son écran, regardant en boucle l'épisode 35 de son ami. Il espérait trouver un message, un signe caché à son attention, expliquant la seconde longue absence du Youtuber.  
Il connaissait les causes de la première absence. C'était de sa faute. Sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son collègue s'était fait insulter, sa faute s'il fuyait des réseaux sociaux, sa faute s'il hésitait à continuer son émission. Tout était de sa faute, pas la sienne…

_**« Tu plaisantes, gamin !? »**_

_**« La ferme, patron… »**_

_**« Mais attend… C'est leur faute des autres s'il a eu des insultes. »**_

_**« Comment ça "les autres" ? »**_

_**« Bah… Les toubibs ! »**_

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Le plus dur à admettre était que… Ceux qui l'avaient enfermé avaient vraiment foutu la merde dans leur vie tranquille.

Sa soudaine disparition avait affolé Antoine, ainsi que ses abonnés. Car, oui, la scène avait été divulguée sur Internet, signalant indirectement la fin de l'émission au public qui, naïvement, croyait à une fiction.

Il avait alors engagé une personne pour le retrouver et le libérer. Ce fut chose facile, mais après coup, il avait hésité à se remettre sur le devant de la scène, craignant que le directeur de l'asile ne le soupçonne. Mais il s'était laissé tenter.

Depuis sa décision, il ne l'avait plus croisé. Le plus jeune s'était consacré à son nouvel épisode et l'avait mis en ligne. Mathieu, lui aussi, s'était remis à tourner des vidéos, mais il aurait aimé un peu plus de nouvelles de sa part. Il ne répondait pas à ses textos ou messages Facebook. Il s'était même déplacé jusqu'au domicile de ses parents, parents partis en voyage depuis plus d'un mois, mais personne n'était venu ouvrir. Il s'inquiétait, bordel !

**.**

De grands et violents coups dans la porte d'entrée sortirent le vidéaste de sa réflexion. Qui était-ce ? Il n'attendait personne. Était-ce le docteur ? Ils auraient retrouvé sa trace ? Ou... Était-ce Antoine !?  
Il ouvrit la porte avec méfiance alors que les coups s'estompaient.

Une gamine. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Il haussa les sourcils sous la surprise puis s'accorda un long soupir de soulagement. Son cœur s'était arrêté une demi seconde. Mais qui était-ce ? Comme l'avait-elle trouvé ? L'avait-on suivi ? Son regard devint sombre une seconde fois, et sa voix prit un ton grave :

**« Qui es-tu !? »**

La fille releva la tête. Elle semblait fatiguée, essoufflée. Sa respiration saccadée, son visage rouge dégoulinant et sa position courbée avec les mains sur les genoux montraient qu'elle avait couru. Elle ouvrit la bouche et, entre deux bouffées d'air, dit d'une voix affolée :

**« Ma… Mathieu… Il faut… Antoine est… »**

**.**

Antoine ? Elle parlait bien d'Antoine !?

La méfiance se dissipa aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui et lui indiqua la direction de salon d'un mouvement de la tête.

Arrivée au canapé, ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'écroula comme un corps sans vie sur la banquette. Dans un silence stressant, elle s'assit et reprit peu à peu son souffle. La fille semblait très gênée et tripotait ses doigts avec anxiété. Elle était toujours rouge du fait d'avoir couru... mais aussi parce que se retrouver chez un inconnu, et que cette personne soit lui – _Attends ! C'est Mathieu Sommet, quoi ! _– ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. À son tour, il devenait de plus en plus anxieux, et l'ambiance s' sans dire un mot, il lui apporta un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but, lentement, cul sec. Mathieu s'installa en face de l'inconnue alors qu'elle finissait de boire, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage entre les mains. Il la dévisagea. Elle devait avoir dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, pas plus, et était plus grande d'une dizaine de centimètres que lui. Les cheveux mi-long noirs et quelques mèches rouge. Des lunettes. Une tenue des plus banale. Elle était agitée, voir un peu – beaucoup – intimidée.

**« M-merci pour le v-verre… »**

Le silence se brisa et permis d'ouvrir le dialogue. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle n'était pas venue là pour l'eau, et Mathieu attendait avec impatience ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

**« Tu as parlé de Antoine. Que sais-tu de lui !? »**

Le ton involontairement agressif du jeune homme intimida un peu plus la demoiselle qui ne savait par quoi commencer. Elle ramena sur son visage les mèches de ses cheveux qui se trouvaient dernière son oreille pour se « cacher » le temps de bien se calmer et de réfléchir pour éviter de dire des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Le podcasteur perdait un peu patience, l'inquiétude mêlée à la forte dose de café ne faisant pas bon ménage. La fille bégaya une phrase incompréhensible et, sous le regard nerveux de son interlocuteur, répéta plus lentement ce qu'elle venait de dire :

**« Antoine a… de gros problèmes... Il est… Il est retenu prisonnier…**

**\- QUOI !? »**

Il se leva d'un bon sous les révélations. Il parla vite, très – trop – vite :

**« Où ça ? Qui l'a enfermé ? Pourquoi !? Quelqu'un lui en veut !? Commenttusaisça !? »**

Il s'agitait à son tour dans le salon, marchant de long en large dans la pièce, sous le regard perdue de son "invitée".

**« Je… »**

Il stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il voulait savoir. Tout savoir. Il voulait des explications. Elle essaya de parler le plus calmement possible malgré son embarras :

**« Je… Je vais tout expliquer… »**

Le vidéaste s'assit dans un fracas sur sa chaise, prêt à retenir le moindre petit mot, toute l'histoire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

**« Il est retenu prisonnier dans l'asile où tu étais toi-même enfermé. Dans la même chambre... Je crois... Numéro 64. Le directeur de l'asile avait demandé au docteur Frédéric de le capturer. Une espionne engagée par le médecin avait découvert que c'était lui le cerveau qui avait préparé ton sauvetage... »**

Le Youtuber fronça une fois de plus les sourcils et commenta l'étrange explication de l'adolescente :

**« Ça n'a aucun sens… Certes, il ne répond pas à mes messages, mais il est toujours actif sur Twitter !**

**\- Oui, **la coupa-t-elle, un peu gênée de l'avoir fait après coup,** ils l'avaient prévu, cette fois : faire croire qu'il est toujours là, mais… **_**Il**_** se manifeste toujours par un message très bref, souvent un peu humoristique… Mais… Ce n'est pas lui. Ils ont réussi, je ne sais comment, à obtenir son mot de passe et à poster, une fois de temps en temps, un commentaire... »**

Elle s'arrêta un court instant, préparant son interlocuteur – et elle-même – à ce qu'elle devait annoncer, et continua :

**« Ils... Ils veulent lui faire payer, Ma… Mathieu... Ils risquent de... de... »**

Il ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était absurde. Beaucoup trop.

_**« Parce que nous, notre existence n'est pas absurde, peut-être ? »**_

_**« Qui a parlé ? »**_

_**« Moi, gros ! »**_

Oui, il avait raison. Elle disait peut-être la vérité, mais...

**« Qu'est ce qui me prouve ce que tu dis ? Pour commencer, comment tu sais tout ça ? »**

Elle détourna le regard, hésitant à répondre. Mais elle le devait.

La gamine se leva en titubant et tourna le dos au plus âgé. Elle souleva le dos de son T-shirt noir, laissant apparaître une marque de brûlure des plus hideuses en forme de croisant de lune déformé.

_/ATTENTION passage sensible/_

La peau était rouge, voir violette, à l'endroit de la brûlure. Tout autour, des griffures et des taches de sang sur son vêtement montraient que cette marque la faisait souffrir continuellement et qu'elle allait jusqu'à se déchiqueter la chair pour « calmer » un tant soit peu la douleur. Ce symbole lui rappelait, en plus des blessures qu'elle s'infligeait, le regard de haine que l'homme au masque arborait tout en lui infligeant mille et une souffrances, tortures... La jeune fille l'expulsa de ses macabres souvenirs.

_/FIN passage sensible/_

**« Tu l'as toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? Ils te l'ont faite à ton entrée, non…? Numéro 65… J'étais ta voisine de cellule... »**

**.**

Abasourdi, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, cheveux qui étaient revenus à leur longueur d'origine, tout en essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations que cette inconnue lui avait donné.

Cette personne d'apparence banale aurait, elle aussi, été séquestrée dans l'asile ?

**« Tu… Tu dis que… Mais comment tu… ?**

**\- Comment je me suis évadée... ? Ils étaient trop occupés avec leur nouveau pensionnaire... Ça n'a pas été bien difficile. Ça... Ça fait un mois que je te cherche... »**

Alors comme ça... Il était retenu prisonnier dans l'asile ? Bordel ! Il ne voulait jamais y remettre les pieds. Mais pour son ami... Pour Antoine… Il était de son devoir d'aller le sauver, à son tour.

_**« Vous êtes d'accord ? »**_

_**« Bien sûr, gamin ! On est toujours prêts pour sauver le monde. Surtout un joli petit c- »**_

_**« J'aime pas la guerre, gros… Mais je veux pas que Richard soit euthanasié s'il a plus de maître ! »**_

_**« On va jouer à Call Of ? »**_

_**« Donnez-moi une arme, j'ai besoin de tuer ! Rock and Roll, Baby ! »**_

**.**

**« Tu peux nous y emmener ?**

**\- Comment ça "nous" ? »**

À peine le mot fut prononcé que les personnalités se matérialisaient dans le salon. Ils étaient tous sortis de la pièce et s'activèrent dans tout l'appartement. Mathieu enfila une veste en faux cuir sombre et se tourna vers la jeune fille perdue en lui lançant un objet. Des clés.

**« Tu sais conduire ? **

**\- Ou… Oui…**

**\- Parfait ! La voiture est juste en bas, on te rejoint. »**

**.**

Il appelait ça une voiture !? C'était une fourgonnette blindée ! Ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié, chez les Sommet !

Stressée comme jamais, elle se mit au volant du tank en attendant le groupe. Ils sortirent tous de l'immeuble, en habits noirs, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup pour le Patron et son éternel costard. Ce dernier avait deux revolvers dans les mains et quatre autres à la ceinture, ainsi que des chargeurs. Le Geek portait avec difficulté un énorme bazooka sur l'épaule. Le camé, visiblement dans les vapes, sautillait, un sniper dans le dos. Quand au Panda, vêtu d'un cosplay de ninja à oreilles d'ours, tenait fièrement un superbe katana, qui reflétait magnifiquement la nouvelle lune blanche en cette nuit de printemps.

Ils montrèrent tous à l'arrière du véhicule, suivis de près par leur créateur, qui ferma les portes après le passage des ses personnalités, et il prit place à l'avant côté passager.

Un F2000 à la main, des lunettes à vision nocturne sur le front, il déclara tout en chargeant son arme :  
**« On va se les faire ! »**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Voici le premier chapitre de **Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel ?**

Attention... Le prochain est _(beaucoup)_ plus... Cruel... Dark... Sadique... etc...

À dans une petite semaine pour un autre OS !

.

(_**Si cette fic dérange Antoine (ou Mathieu), je la supprime**_)

.

Mot de la fin : _« Pour nos ennemis, la purge a commencé »_ **SLG 87**

.

.

.

PS : Les titres de mes OS sont des répliques de la Chanson du Panda dans le **SLG 86**.

Re-PS : A chaque fin de chapitre que place un « mot de la fin » qui est une réplique de SLG ou WTC

.

.

.

Note de **Nodoka997** : Hey ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça claque, hein ?! xD Et la fille un peu timorée et franchement pas dégourdie que **MlleOcatopus** a placée dans la fic, devinez qui c'est... Tout à fait, c'est elle-même (nan, c'est pas moi, j'aurais même pas toqué à la porte de l'appartement moi xD)... Tout à fait, c'est un narcissisme à toute épreuve auquel nous avons droit. Pff, ça y est, elle se met à écrire des fics et à avoir des reviews, et tout de suite elle s'y croit ! Alors, bande de larve, n'hésitez pas, insultez-la, envoyez-lui des tomates pourries, huez-la ! Parce que... La violence conjugale, ne doit pas être inégale... Ah non, je me suis trompée de registre :3 Bref, à plus les gens, et **MlleOcatopus**... je te laisse ce public galvanisé par mes soins... *sourire sadique*

Réponse de **MlleOcatopus** : J'ai bien le droit de me vanter quand même **;P** Nan je l'ai surtout fait pour faire un personnage « tout le monde » et « normal » et j'avais la flemme de créer un personnage **xD** Désolée pour ça **:3 **_**/**__frappez-moi !__**/**_

.

.


	3. Deuxième OS : Tu me reconnais ?

La honte ! J'ai tellement de retard que l'épisode 36 de **WTC** est sortie xD

Désolée ^^'

J'ai écrit vite fait ce petit OS pour rompre avec l'ambiance trop sombre installée dans le précédent chapitre (alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il le soit moins **^^' **)

L'idée a germé dans mon esprit après avoir visionné la conférence de Mathieu (et Antoine) à Polymanga 2014. Je vous donnerai l'explication à la fin du chapitre pour pas tout spoiler **:)**

**.**

Le titre de ce chapitre est, comme pour le précédent et les prochains, une référence au clash du Panda (épisode 85)

Bonne lecture **;D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Deuxième OS :** Tu me reconnais ?

.

.

Il n'aurait pas du donner tant d'indices. Ils allaient se douter de quelques choses maintenant...

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Il se redressa sur le lit aux draps pourpre et chocolat. Les vêtements avaient été jetés un peu partout sur la moquette beige saupoudrée d'emballages vides de capotes. Des vêtements un peu partout. La lumière mauve tamisée rendait la pièce intime.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Pourquoi avait-il donné tous ces indices ? C'était complètement stupide... _**Ça doit rester secret !**_

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Il s'assit, posa la tête sur ses genoux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu se les arracher !

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Il devait décider. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Choisir entre «_ What The Cut !? _» et…

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

La couverture mouva, laissant s'échapper de la couette quelques orteils nus, rappelant au jeune homme sa nuit précédente. Une nuit plus torride que jamais.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Jamais il n'aurait du accepter ça, mais... L'appel de nouvelles expériences était trop fort et cette personne avait le don pour le mettre au garde à vous.

Il aurait ri si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il coucherait avec cette personne (et qu'elle en redemanderait !).

Si jamais ses abonnés apprenaient ça, ils...

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

On toqua à la porte. Le brun ne bougea pas. Ce devait être la patronne. Jeune femme d'un mètre soixante-dix, cheveux noirs, mèches rouges, stricte. Elle venait rechercher la pellicule.

Bah... Elle attendrait...

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Ses abonnés allaient forcément s'en apercevoir. Il savait qu'ils aimaient fouiller sur Internet à la recherche du moindre indice sur la vie du vidéaste, qui n'avait pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles sur les réseaux sociaux.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Une superbe demoiselle aux beaux et longs cheveux noirs s'étirait sur le matelas moelleux. Elle se redressa, dévoilant ainsi son magnifique visage aux traits asiatiques, puis se pencha vers l'homme à ses côtés.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Il fallait à tout prix choisir. Il ne pouvait faire ses deux « émissions », ça prenait vraiment trop de temps à tourner...

Il fallait à tout prix choisir.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme en cachant sans vraiment le faire son corps nu sous les draps fins et logea sa tête sur l'épaule du chevelu.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Il avait même donné son pseudo à ses abonnés, quoi !

Roger Ramsès.

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

**« Allez, Antoine. Reste avec moi ! **supplia-t-elle avec un accent asiatique prononcé.

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Kats...**

**\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Nini !** la coupa la demoiselle en colère.** Toi, tu as le droit de m'appeler comme ça... »**

_._

_Que faire ? Continuer ou arrêter ?_

_._

Putain...

_**« Pourquoi je me suis lancé dans le porno !? »**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Et oui, désolée ce n'est pas très long... ^^'

Dans la conférence Polymanga 2014, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel expliquent le jeu de « votre pseudo si vous étiez un(e) acteur(actrice) porno » **xD**

(_Prenez votre deuxième prénom et le nom de votre premier animal de compagnie_)

Celui de Mathieu, c'est Thomas Jeep **;)** et moi, Mélanie Frédéric... Et vous !? **x)**

**Nodoka 997 : **Moi c'est Lucienne Pénélope, tu parles d'un nom de merde xD

**.**

Mots de la fin : «_ Pourquoi j't'ai choisi tu le sais... _»** (SLG 70)**

**.**

_**ATTENTION !**_ Le prochain OS est VRAIMENT dark **:X**

Note de **Nodoka997** : Hello ! Bon, celui-là sort alors que le WTC 36 est finalement arrivé... Mais c'est pas grave, l'idée est toujours bonne et puis, on aime bien ce que fait **MlleOcatopus**, hein ? HEIN ?! (Admirez mon pouvoir de suggestion...) Et puis, pour sa défense, ça fait quelques temps que cet OS était écris, mais devinez ce qui l'a ralentie... Et oui, encore Bibi et sa correction horriblement lente (le temps est mon pire ennemi !). Tout ça pour pas faire grand chose à part corriger les fautes d'orthographe, la ponctuation, et remanier quelques phrases xD Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai eu à faire vous avez ici presque la toute première version de cet OS. Pas mal **Mlle** ! :D


	4. Troisième OS : Chaque jour

_/ ALERTE / ATTENTION / **FICTION TRÈS DARK** / ATTENTION / ALERTE /_

Voici mon troisième One-Shot de « Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel ? »

Bon, je sais l'épisode est sorti, donc que Antoine va bien ;)

Mais je trouve toujours aussi insupportable les gens qui critiquent nos chers vidéastes adorés pour la simple raison qu'ils ne satisfont pas leur bonheur égoïste (Screugneugneu, je m'énerve ! XD)

Comme prévu, ce chapitre est très sombre... Désolée pour ça :'(

Pardon à Antoine d'avoir imaginé une telle chose ^^'

**Bonne lecture :D**

**.**

**PS : **Après un an d'abence sur Ff, ma bêta **Nodoka997** revient en force avec une fic magnifique (avec un peu de Matoine)

Filez la lire, elle est approuvée par bibi :3

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Troisième OS :** Chaque jour

**« Les fleurs sont interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment... »**

Oui. Il le savait. Ça faisait trois mois qu'on lui répétait, jour après jour. Trois mois qu'il venait ici inlassablement.  
Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, le nombre exact de pas à fournir, la position à quelques millimètres près de telle ou telle porte ou fenêtre.

Des murs blancs, des murs blancs et encore des murs blancs. Ça le dégoûtait, lui rappelant son enfermement, ses tortures, sa solitude…

_**"Et nous, Mathieu !?"**_

_**"Pardon, Panda, mais… Je ne vous entendais pas à cause des médocs."**_

**.**

Il avait repris du poils de la bête depuis, et avait accepté sa faiblesse face au docteur Frédéric. Heureusement qu'Antoine l'avait secouru à l'aide d'Alexis. Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ensuite, il l'avait amené dans un nouvel appart' et l'avait incité à continuer ses vidéos pour que les fans ne se posent pas trop de questions. De son côté, son sauveur ne pouvait les continuer, pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne voulait pas être suspecté du sauvetage de Mathieu et préférait éviter d'être sous les projecteurs. L'autre raison était… plus…

**.**

Il avança dans les long couloirs, prit l'ascenseur et monta au troisième étage. Encore des couloirs. Puis une porte. Blanche elle aussi. Il entra.

**.**

Putain ! Pourquoi si soudainement !? Comment… ! Pourquoi… !?

Le schizophrène l'avait tout de même conseillé de continuer. Au moins, juste d'essayer, pour faire taire les commentaires déplaisants. Mais le pire était arrivé…

**.**

Le vase était de nouveau vide. Il sourit. Elle allait encore râler. Il y plaça les fleurs et ajouta un peu d'eau. Le vidéaste s'assit sur une chaise. Le silence régnait, interrompue régulièrement par de courts bruits stridents.

**.**

Il ne comptait plus le nombres de fleurs qu'il apportait. Il ne prenait jamais n'importe lesquelles.

Il avait commencé doucement...

Une ou deux fleurs de Liseron. De l'_affection_ et de la compagnie, Antoine en avait besoin. Des petites Véroniques bleutées pour lui prouver sa _fidélité_ inflexible. De l'Alcée pour rester _ambitieux_. Et surtout les Sauges.

… puis plus franchement...

Des belles Bégonias, démontrant des _pensées sincères_, des Pétunias et Zephyranthes pour _ne pas désespérer_ de cette longue _attente_...

Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, des Sauges...

**.**

Mais le pire arriva : il fit sa première crise.

Alors, il avait définitivement arrêté. Mais comment annoncer la fin de l'émission sans faire la panique chez les abonnés en en disant trop, et rendre certains agressifs sans donner la moindre explication ? Il devait trouver un moyen, et vite.

La vidéo de Super Crayon tombait à pic. Il avait trouvé comment faire passer le message en le cachant entre deux vannes. Ça allait être sa dernière vidéo où il pourrait _"s'exciter"_ comme une petite puce avant de calmer le jeu et de se tourner, malgré lui, vers un job plus calme.

_**« Antoine, c'est à toi. Et…. ! Action !**_

_**\- Putain ! Mais tu sais très bien que je suis cardiaque… ! »**_

**.**

Une jeune femme entra.

_**"Toujours ponctuelle." **_

Brune, avec des mèches rouges retenues en chignon. Des lunettes assez fines. Grande, d'environ une dizaine de centimètre de plus que lui. Elle le salua en s'approchant du lit blanc puis soupira :

**« Monsieur Sommet… Le bouquet… ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous expliquer que ce n'est pas autorisé dans un hôpital...**

**\- Encore un fois de trop, j'imagine… »**

L'infirmière sourit avec peine et se tourna vers Antoine.

**.**

Une semaine plus tard, il était amené aux urgences. Ses amis s'étaient aussitôt affolés. Une crise ? Encore !?

Non. C'était plus grave que ça...

**.**

Le bruit strident continuait alors que l'infirmière relevait des chiffres sur l'écran clignotant de rouge.

**.**

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

**.**

Le jeune homme était allongé dans un lit blanc immaculé. Aucun pli dans les draps. Il ne bougeait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. On voyait seulement les couvertures monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration.

La bouche était couverte d'un masque à oxygène, et de nombreux câbles reliaient l'ex-vidéaste à une machine et à des poches nutritives.

Il avait perdu pas mal de poids, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup le podcasteur. Combien de temps allait-il rester comme ça !?

**.**

Après quatre longues heures à s'inquiéter dans une salle d'attente en pleine nuit, un médecin s'approcha de la famille d'Antoine et de ses quelques amis, dont Mathieu, qui étaient présents.

**« Vous êtres les proches du jeune homme qui est arrivé en urgence ? »**

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un mouvement de la tête, attendant le verdict. Il chercha les bons mots pour le dire, puis déclara :

**« Votre fils... et ami, **ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ces derniers,** est... dans le coma à cause ****d'un traumatisme cérébral… »**

**.**

Son état ne s'était pas amélioré mais n'avait pas empiré non plus, ce qui était une chose à ne pas négliger. Mathieu passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux puis se leva.

**.**

Bordel ! Comment ils avaient pu être aussi bêtes…! Non, mieux : cons. Très cons.

Il se plaignait de plus en plus souvent de maux de crâne, et ils riaient en disant que les coups de bouteilles qu'il avait reçu lors de son dernier épisode en était la cause, mais… Mais merde, quoi ! Ils avaient raison. Raison, bordel !

Les coups avaient été violents parfois, trop violents. Et plus il faisait ses activités habituelles – des conneries surtout, _(_ **;)**_ ) –_ plus la maladie s'aggravait. Ce jour là, une semaine après Super Crayon, il en avait trop fait...

**.**

Le jeune youtuber sortit de la chambre en lançant un _"__À__ demain, mec !"_ le plus chaleureux possible à l'intention de son ami.

Il se dirigea vers le parking et s'assit sur un banc en allumant une clope.

_**"Mathieu ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire !?"**_

_**"Rien, Geek. On ne peut rien faire. Juste… attendre."**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Reviews ?_

/!\ il y a une fleur dont je n'ai pas donné la signification pour ne pas spoiler : Les Sauges sont offertes pour la santé (_bonne santé_)

**Pour toutes les infos sur les fleurs, merci Wikipédia !**

**.**

Voilà un chapitre qui plombe bien le moral, désolée pour ça **^^'**

J'ai fait un petit clin d'œil aux personnalités de Mathieu pour rappeler que ceci est une fiction !

Je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je voulais juste faire comprendre aux personnes qui insultent les Podcasteurs que nos chouchous vidéastes sont des humains normaux et que s'ils ne postent pas de vidéos, c'est souvent pour une bonne raison _(Et que même si parfois il y a un peu de flemme, les commentaires négatifs, qui engendrent la dépression, n'aident pas...)_

Comme nous le savons tous, Antoine n'a rien _(pour l'intelligence, je crois que l'on peut rien faire _**xD**_) _mais je lui porte tout mon soutient quand même ! / câlins /

Comme pour les OS précédents, le titre du chapitre vient du _Clash_ Panda/Mathieu dans l'épisode **86**

**BREF !** Rendez-vous bientôt _(je sais pas encore quand _**^^'**_)_ pour un OS un peu moins lourd et WTF !

.

Mot de la fin : «_ Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas _» **SLG 84**

**.**

Note de **Nodoka997** : Pff, comme l'autre, rien à dire : son OS est trop génial et trop beau et... Je m'égare sous une poussée de fangirlisme... Bref, son OS est fantastique NOM DE DIEU et moi qui aime faire suer sur les petits détails et tout bah là... J'ai quasiment rien trouvé OUUUUIIIIIIN ! Je vais finir au chômage... heureusement **Mlle** fait encore des fautes xD Donc j'ai encore le privilège d'être sa bêta ! \o/ Donc vous allez encore devoir supporter mes commentaires de fin que certains doivent déjà passer parce qu'ils sont chiants xD À plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D


	5. Quatrième OS : Je reviens de l'Enfer

_/ ALERTE / ATTENTION / **FICTION TRÈS ****WHAT THE FUCK** / ATTENTION / ALERTE /_

Comme je le dis plus tôt, cette fic est COMPLÈTEMENT nawak donc laissez votre cerveau de côté avant de lire !

Comme d'habitude, un titre faisant référence au clash dans l'épisode 85 de SLG et une phrase de fin piquée à nos chers vidéastes ;3

Il y a quelques références d'épisodes de WTC dispersées un peu partout. J'espère que vous les verrez (en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour).

La personnage secondaire féminin est le même que pour les précédents chapitres (la flemme de changer xD, surtout que je me décris xP). _(Rappel : c'est juste un perso féminin avec les cheveux noirs et quelques mèches rouges)_

Je ne sais pas s'il aura d'autres chapitres après. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration…

Sinon, **Nodoka997** m'en a promis un donc elle a intérêt à me l'écrire ;)

À part ça,

Bonne lecture x)

PS : Cet OS a été écrit il y a environ un an mais ayant traîné dans mes bas fond de mon disque dur (et de celui de ma bêta correctrice) il ne ressort que maintenant xD

* * *

**Quatrième OS :**Je reviens de l'Enfer

_**Bordel !** Il était foutu. Et ces renforts qui ne venaient pas… Avaient-ils au moins survécus aux vaisseaux ennemis ?_

_**Bordel !** Il y avait trop d'hommes à terre... Il avait vu ses amis mourir, les uns après les autres. Tous. Tous ! Tous... Sans exception._

_**Bordel !** Beaucoup de pays avaient été détruits pendant cette guerre. Le monde entier – sauf le Pérou – avait souffert de l'invasion._

_**Bordel !** Mais bordel, quoi ! _

**.**

Dans les décombres d'une capitale légèrement futuriste en feu, des cris de souffrances et de bombardements en arrière-plan, un homme se dressa fièrement, un flingue dans une main, un poignard ensanglanté dans l'autre. Sa masse volumineuse de cheveux en bataille volait dans le vent enfumé. Son bras qui tenait l'arme blanche avait la manche déchirée et du sang coulait abondamment le long d'une plaie hideuse. Il regardait avec tristesse l'humanité dépérir autour de lui. Il était le seul, le dernier, encore debout.

**\- ATCHOUM !**

Le liquide nasal fut essuyé par un mouvement de manche, puis il reprit sa posture de sauveur de l'humanité.

L'ennemi approchait à grand pas. L'homme chargea son arme avec classe et courut en direction des envahisseurs :

**« Vous allez le payer, putain de chameaux ! »**

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Il fut encerclé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire. L'un des ennemis venu de l'espace se jeta sur le combattant tel une sodomie surprise et lui passa du chloroforme sur le visage.

**.**

**.**

Réveil douloureux.

Le jeune homme, dont la tête tournait comme un lendemain de cuite, fit la liste de tout ce qu'il savait. Il s'était fait attaquer. La terre menaçait d'être détruite. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Maintenant, il était enchaîné à une chaise. Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il était dans une petite pièce glauque. L'hémorragie de son bras avait cessé. Il avait mal au crâne...

Ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la luminosité.

Il était dans une pièce étroite et dégoûtante comme celle du mec louche dont il avait massacré la vidéo (c'est limite s'il n'entendait pas sa voix glauque en fond répétant frénétiquement _« quand on se déshabille, on est nu »_). Il dut se retenir plusieurs fois de vomir tellement l'odeur de pourriture empestait sa prison. _**Quelqu'un est venu pisser ici, c'est pas putain de possible !?**_

Quelqu'un entra alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion urinothérapique. Un soldat chameau apparut comme par magie devant lui. Un second se téléporta également dans la pièce. Il avait déjà vu ça, il y avait quelques mois, à la télé, lors de la première invasion de ces mammifères venus de Pluton. Personne ne semblait se souvenir de cette guerre à part lui. Tous avaient subi un lavage de cerveau suite à l'insolente défaite des camélidés plutoniens. Il était le seul à s'en rappeler. À se rappeler qu'ils viendraient se venger. Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite.

**« Toi ! Humain ! Tu vas nous suivre jusqu'à la prêtresse ! »**

Prêtresse ? What the fuck !?

**« Nous ne te permettons pas de penser de telles choses sur notre souveraine. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas être six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle ! **

**\- Parce qu'en plus de vous téléporter, vous pouvez lire dans les pensées !? Mais c'est trop _hardcore_ ! »**

Ils ne répondirent pas à la remarque de leur prisonnier et le détachèrent, ne gardant que ses mains fermement menottées.

**« Désolé les mecs, mais le SM, c'est pas trop mon truc... »**

**.**

Il sortit de la pièce en titubant, traîné par les camélidés. Les couloirs étaient vraiment impressionnants. À travers un hublot triangulaire, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans...

What the fucking fuck ! Il était dans l'espace !? Sérieux !?

**« Nous nous approchons de Mercure, pour être plus précis. »**

Merde... Ils lisaient toujours dans ses pensés. Il devait trouver un moyen discret pour réfléchir à un plan d'éva... Putain, le con ! _Mais arrête de penser !_

C'était de toute façon trop tard. Ils étaient arrivés en face d'une immense porte ornée de dorures qui s'ouvrit à leur approche. Elle donnait sur une immense salle. Au bout d'un long tapis rouge et or, une sorte de trône. Des gardes et domestiques habillés façon _Stargate_ se mouvaient dans la pièce autour d'un centre précis. _Et il est où Spock ? Merde, ça c'est Star Trek..._

À une vingtaine de mètres du fond de la pièce, un des chameaux appuya violemment sur la douloureuse tête du chevelu pour le forcer à se courber. Ils avancèrent encore dans cette position quelques bons mètres avant qu'ils le poussent a terre.

**« Assez ! »**

La voix était claire, précise et autoritaire. Le petit brouhaha et l'agitation stoppèrent aussitôt.

**« Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite un invité... »**

La voix s'était faite légèrement plus cynique, puis continua sur un ton redevenu sec :

**« Maintenant, du vent ! J'ai à parler affaires. »**

Tous les chameaux présents quittèrent la pièce sans discuter. Antoine redressa la tête pour identifier celle qui venait de parler.

Assise sur un canapé de velours orange, voire rouge, une femme d'apparence humaine lui faisait face. Elle portait une longue robe près du corps stylisée à la façon égyptienne qui la couvrait du cou aux pieds. On ne voyait pas la moindre parcelle de peau par la longueur de la robe et des manches. Un masque écureuil dissimulait son visage. Seuls ses cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges n'étaient pas cachés. Il eut envie de demander _« Pourquoi vous portez un masque ? »_, mais il eut peur que la réplique ne soit pas comprise...

La _majesté_ coupa ses pensés :

**« Bien que je sois flattée que vous vous attardiez à me décrire, nous avons un sujet plus important à traiter. Un marché, pour être plus précis. L'enjeu est la survie de la Terre... »**

_« La survie de la Terre ? »_. Il eut envie de se marrer. Elle était presque détruite, la Terre. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à battre, sérieux ? Tous ses proches avaient péri ; à part lui, il ne lui restait rien... Même Samuel avait été sacrifié ! Même la série _Lost_ avait un scénario concret à côté de ce qui était arrivé...

**« Nous avons conscience que cela vous paraisse très absurde. Mais notre technologie nous permet de revenir dans le temps, donc si vous nous donnez ce que nous souhaitons, votre puérile planète sera sauvée... »**

Le chevelu arrêta de faire le con et écouta attentivement ce qu'on avait à lui proposer.

**« Bien... **dit-elle en se levant.** Voici le marché : en échange de la Terre, nous aimerions récupérer la Sainte-Pelle. »**

Il s'étouffa. _Ils sont... Non ! Ils sont pas sérieux !? Ils ont attaqué la Terre pour une pelle ?_

**« Vous vous moquez ? Très bien ! Je suppose que la vie de notre prisonnier ne vous inquiète pas..**

**\- Quoi ? »**

La demoiselle extraterrestre se dirigea vers un cercle tracé sur le sol puis claqua des doigts. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une cage apparut. Un homme à l'intérieur, qu'Antoine _(oui car c'était Antoine depuis le début ! MOUAHAHA !...)_ reconnut aussitôt.

**« Mathieu ! »**

L'intéressé, en reconnaissant son nom et son ami, se mit à hurler :

**« Ne leur donne surtout pas ce qu'ils cherchent ! Ils veulent réveiller le pouvoir de la Sainte-Patate grâce à la pelle magique ! Ne leur donne surtout pas son emplacement ! **

\- **Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fumé... ?! C'est rien qu'une pelle ! En plus elle a brûlé avec la tour Eiffel lorsque Richard l'a pointée vers le ciel et qu'il s'est pris un éclair ! ... »**

La reine des chameaux de Pluton prit une voix des plus hautaines et s'adressa au chevelu :

**« Parfait ! Nous allons donc faire un sacrifice pour faire revivre la Divine pelle ! »**

Elle attrapa le jeune homme emprisonné par le cou et commença à l'étrangler d'une main.

**« Stop ! »**

Il voulut intervenir mais des gardes avaient surgi de nulle part. Son ami peina à articuler quelques mots :

**« Antoine... Je compte sur toi... prendre soin de Wifi...**

**\- Non ! Je prends ta place ! »**

Ça faisait vieux film pourri de clichés, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas pu protéger ses amis durant la bataille, alors il n'allait pas le laisser mourir ici.

Il aperçut un sourire triomphant au travers du masque et des mèches rouges de la brunette.

Elle balança son prisonnier au sol et par un quelconque sort de lévitation, fit venir Antoine vers elle...

Un grand flash aveuglant apparut, engloutissant toute la galaxie.

**.**

**« Tu penses qu'on va le revoir ? »**

Son interlocuteur regardait le ciel avec nostalgie. La serveuse brune aux reflets rouges du bar Buscarron lui apporta deux bières. Sur l'épaule, son chaton Wifi dormait. Il caressait un chien en peluche sur les genoux. Samuel, qui était assis en face de lui, lui avait posé la question. Il sourit.

**« Oui... »**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tadam ! **XD**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?** ;)**

N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire dans les commentaires/reviews **:D**

J'ai pas d'idée d'OS pour la suite mais ma bêta **Nodoka997** a eu quelques idées croustillantes et ne devrait pas tarder à les poster sur cette fic **;)**

Si vous voulez faire de même n'hésitez pas **:-***

Mot de la fin : «_ Quand je pense à toi, je suis patate-euh !_ » **WTC 32**


End file.
